


tell me why my gods look like you (and tell me why it's wrong)

by agentpolastri



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: & maya is completely oblivious, F/F, Lilith & Axton, lilith is an idiot forgive her, lots of pining, mayalilith, sirenhawk, uhhhhh pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 18:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19836055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentpolastri/pseuds/agentpolastri
Summary: yeehaw! feelin spurred on by the recent announcement of bl3





	tell me why my gods look like you (and tell me why it's wrong)

Since when were monks so _toned?_

Maya wasn't a monk, but she was raised by them—didn't they sit around and preach _bullshit_ all day? Call everyone "child" and bless them? Then, following this logic, _why,_ for the love of _Athenas,_ was she so god damn _muscular?_

That was what Lilith wanted to know.

Maybe she was being creepy, leaning in the doorway while the siren did push-ups. From here, she could see the hard muscle of the Athenian's arms in their entire glory while they worked. From here, she could see the contours of her shoulder blades and the tightening of the sinew under her skin. From here, she could simply _observe_ without being observed in _return._

Maya didn't realize she was incredibly attractive. Lilith had tried telling her many times, in many different ways—likewise, most of the time she was met with a blank expression or an awkward response that was _sometimes_ punctuated with crimson crawling up her neck.

"Your hair is beautiful," Lilith had murmured once, reaching out and gathering blue in her hand. She let each individual strand wisp away by the will of gravity, threading her fingers through it until there was nothing left to grasp. Maya's lips had flickered upward into a faint, awkward fledgling of a smile, and she simply thanked her, seemingly at a loss of what to really _say._

Lilith went on to ask if she could braid it sometime.

The sound of footsteps behind her made the commander tear her gaze away from Maya, only to settle her gaze on Axton. He regarded the scene smugly.

"Looks like you're hard at work," he commented.

Lilith shoved him.

**Author's Note:**

> yeehaw! feelin spurred on by the recent announcement of bl3


End file.
